Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons
The List of Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey is organized by alignment followed by demon race. The demons are organized according to level, from lowest to highest. Law Herald Megami Avian Tree Divine Flight Yoma Nymph Vile Raptor Wood Imposter Neutral Deity Avatar Holy Genma *29. Tam Lin *34. Frost Ace *38. Kurama Tengu *40. Tlaloc *48. Cu Chulainn *55. Kresnik *62. Hanuman *72. Heimdall Mitama *21. Ara Mitama *26. Nigi Mitama *31. Kusi Mitama *36. Saki Mitama Prime *8. Erthys *12. Aeros *16. Aquans *20. Flaemis *21. Gnome *25. Sylph *28. Undine *32. Salamander Enigma *27. Kanbari *42. Futotama *58. Kinmamon *72. Kama *80. Kangiten Fairy *2. Pixie *7. Goblin *12. Jack Frost *16. Pyro Jack *19. High Pixie *23. Silky *31. Lorelei *34. Spriggan *40. Vivian *50. Oberon *60. Titania *75. Demonee-Ho Beast *4. Kaso *9. Katakirauwa *17. Inugami *22. Nekomata *30. Hsing-Hsing *36. Orthrus *46. Gryphon *56. Ammut *66. Cerberus Jirae *1. Knocker *6. Hua Po *15. Sudama *20. Dwarf *20. Bagaboo *20. Bogaboo *20. Bugaboo *25. Kwancha *35. Titan *45. Tlaltecuhtli *55. Gogmagog Snake *11. Naga *18. Nozuchi *28. Yurlungur *33. Vouivre *42. Gui Xian *49. Ouroboros *60. Orochi *65. Ananta UMA *13. Mamedanuki *19. Chupacabra *28. Kuda *37. Hare of Inaba Reaper *47. Hel *55. Orcus *58. Persephone *62. Guedhe *76. Nergal *87. Mot Wilder *10. Jueyuan *17. Raiju *27. Nue *40. Pellaidh *45. Manticore *52. Catoblepas *64. Cabracan *71. Fenrir Jaki *5. Gremlin *10. Ippon-Datara *23. Wendigo *30. Black Frost *35. Rakshasa *46. Grendel *57. Girimehkala *70. Hecatoncheir Vermin *3. Okiku-Mushi *11. Ubu *22. Myrmecolion *29. Mothman *39. Arachne Zealot *24. Ogun *41. Dionysus *58. Aramisaki *73. Attis *81. Tezcatlipoca *92. Masakado Fiend *22. David *30. Matador *39. Alice *49. White Rider *59. Red Rider *69. Black Rider *78. Pale Rider *83. Trumpeter *90. Mother Harlot Imposter *1. Demonica-N Chaos Fury *36. Ares *45. Tonatiuh *58. Wu Kong *70. Kartikeya *85. Susano-O *91. Shiva Lady *10. Pele *21. Dzelarhons *34. Sedna *44. Hariti *54. Diana *58. Asherah *64. Black Maria *73. Skadi *79. Xi Wangmu Dragon *13. Makara *24. Patrimpas *35. Gucumatz *45. Long *58. Zhu Yin *69. Quetzalcoatl *78. Huang Long Kishin *27. Takeminakata *37. Zouchouten *47. Koumokuten *57. Jikokuten *65. Bishamonten *76. Thor Geist *84. Alilat Fallen *7. Melchom *16. Bifrons *22. Halphas *27. Orias *33. Dantalian *41. Ose *50. Decarabia *53. Mithra *60. Gemori Brute *8. Oni *12. Azumi *19. Momunofu *24. Yamawaro *32. Kin-Ki *36. Fuu-Ki *41. Sui-Ki *53. Berserker *66. Ongyo-Ki Femme *8. Acheri *14. Leanan Sidhe *26. Yuki Jyorou *37. Clotho *43. Lachesis *49. Atropos *63. Dakini *68. Rangda Night *4. Sandman *9. Lilim *16. Fomorian *23. Incubus *34. Kaiwan *47. Succubus *55. Wild Hunt *66. Lilith *70. Maya Tyrant *15. Morax *25. Mitras *33. Horkos *40. King Frost *42. Asura *44. Balor *50. Moloch *52. Loki *60. Abaddon *71. Tzitzimitl *77. Surt *88. Mara Drake *15. Zhu Tun She *27. Bai Suzhen *35. Basilisk *46. Kingu *61. Mushussu *63. Tiamat *65. Nidhoggr *72. Fafnir Spirit *2. Dybbuk *7. Poltergeist *18. Macabre *23. Inferno *29. Pisaca *36. Legion Foul *1. Slime *25. Doppelganger Haunt *6. Preta *17. Mou-Ryo *24. Churel *30. Ghoul *45. Strigoii *56. Kudlak *67. Vetala Imposter *1. Demonica-C Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey